The invention relates to a mounting frame for a switchgear cabinet or a rack, comprising mounting pieces which are arranged, as corner pieces, in the four corner regions of a rectangle or square that extends in an x-y plane, said mounting pieces being produced in a respective shaping process and having outer first and second mounting faces which extend in the x direction and in the y direction at a right angle thereto and which extend in a space direction z at a right angle to the x-y plane, and are provided with hollow spaces which are at least partially surrounded by wall parts and/or bores that are oriented in z direction, and comprising intermediate elements which extend between the mounting pieces in the x direction and in the y direction and the end sections of which are fastened to the mounting pieces.
A mounting frame of this type is disclosed in DE 195 34 551 C1, wherein the mounting frame forms a socket of a switchgear cabinet. In the corner regions of the socket, which is rectangular in a top view, mounting pieces are arranged as corner pieces which are connected to another by lateral covers. The corner pieces formed as upright standing profile sections made of an extruded aluminum material comprising several partly open and partly closed cavities running in longitudinal direction of the profile and confined by wall parts. The mounting faces lying outside with respect to the socket comprise slots running in longitudinal direction of the profile to rearwardly positioned cavities forming T-shaped fastening grooves for mounting the covers. Often it is desired to have more flexible mounting and design possibilities for a mounting frame, such as e.g. a socket.
In a further socket shown in EP 0 725 464 B1, the corner pieces comprise an upper and a lower connecting plate which are connected to another via rib-shaped vertical walls. The upper connecting plate is provided with means for fastening the corner piece at the framework of a switchgear cabinet, while the lower connecting plate comprises means for fastening the corner piece at the bottom. Also for such socket adapted to the framework, there are restrictions of design possibilities.
The same applies for sockets as shown in DE 10 2007 013 520 A1, WO 02/080322 A1, DE 37 10 567 C2, DE 84 10 203 U1, DE 43 10 079 C2, DE 93 08 162 U1, DE 103 28 407 A1 and EP 0 686 316 B1. Those known sockets comprise corner pieces configured as angled punch/bent parts, wherein introducing of additional mounting elements can generate considerable mounting effort.